


飞鸟

by EastEating



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastEating/pseuds/EastEating
Summary: 阿伦戴尔的城堡闯入一只飞鸟，她被困在了城堡里。安娜想留住她。一转头，她看见了她姐姐，正仰望天空。
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 2





	飞鸟

“你就像童话里的人一样。”

“嗯？”安娜半眯着眼睛感受阳光，和艾莎的左手十指相扣，心满意足地吐出长长的一口气。面对姐姐突然的文绉绉，她没放在心上：“是吗？”

艾莎并腿坐在草坪上，俯身望向安娜，把自己掉下的一缕头发撩到耳后。她带着浅浅的微笑，低声重复了一遍：“你就像童话里的人一样，安娜。”

安娜握住艾莎的右手使了使劲：“那么，你也是了。”

谁会比艾莎更美好呢，美好如童话一般？她美丽又高贵，聪明又温柔，还会所有人都学不会的魔法；最重要的是，她爱着安娜，安娜爱着她。如果说美好即是童话，那么她们就是童话。

但艾莎没有回应。她只是笑，半垂着眼皮，长久地看着安娜。

她是不是想要说些什么？安娜想开口问，可秋季正午的阳光太惹人犯困，她只好向睡意投降，紧紧握着艾莎的手，闭上眼。

反正，她可以醒来再问。醒来忘记了，就等她记起来的时候再问。毕竟，她们还会陪伴彼此很长、很长的时间……

闭上眼的最后一刻，她看见的是艾莎迎风飘起的披风。

就像一只飞鸟。

（一）

城堡里闯进一只白鸟。

安娜很清楚，阿伦戴尔生不出这种鸟。它是借远洋的轮船误入此地，还是某种鸟类的变异体？她不是研究动物的学者，没法得出答案；但她有幸有双会欣赏的眼睛，于是和几位闲下来的仆人们蹲在远处，屏住呼吸，饶有兴趣地观察这只闯入者。

这鸟有着洁白无瑕的羽毛，连黄色的喙和爪子都覆着层浅浅的白，除了那双黑漆漆的眼睛，它像是被最昂贵的白颜料冲洗过一遍又一遍，在暗沉色调的城堡里，仿佛一颗闪闪发亮的珍珠。

这珍珠在城堡里蹦跶了几下，抬头看看窗外，拍打翅膀——“咚！”

它径直撞上透明玻璃，声音大得叫安娜打了个寒颤。仆人们急急忙忙地起身开窗，把大厅所有通向外界的窗户和门全打开，以防这分不清玻璃和空气的鸟儿换了扇窗户继续挨疼。如此闹腾一通，想起来找鸟在哪儿的时候，白鸟已经不见踪影了。

安娜叹气：“大概是飞出去了。”

“什么飞出去了？”

艾莎问。她刚从书房出来，手里还捏着一本书，站在安娜身旁，同她一起看着仆人们把刚刚打开的窗子又一扇一扇地关好。

“白鸟。”安娜说，把事情从自己从刚进大厅开始，巨细无遗地说了个清楚，还张牙舞爪地描述了自己的心理活动。不知道的人会以为她在描述一场惊天地泣鬼神的世界大战，而不是一只漂亮的小白鸟飞进了城堡。

“真想让你看看她，她可真是漂亮。”不知为何，安娜相信这白鸟是个女孩，“但外头这么大，我们大概再也见不到她了。或许这鸟就不适合在阿伦戴尔这片环境里生存……哎呀，我真该在那时候就把她抓起来好好照顾着！”

“应当是变异。外来的鸟架不住长时间的海上航行，她会在船上时就先死掉。”面对安娜的夸张，艾莎语气淡淡。她凝视窗外蔚蓝的天空良久，才如梦初醒般察觉到安娜投来的目光，转头看向她的妹妹，支吾着把她五分钟前就停下了的句子补完：“所、所以，别担心，安娜，她会在外头活下来的。”

安娜努努嘴。这下，她可不在乎小白鸟会不会活下去了：“昨天我就想问了，艾莎，你还好吗？你看起来心事重重的。”

“我吗？我很好。嗯……或许是这本书让我看起来心不在焉。”艾莎把她手里的书立起，遮住了她的大半张脸，叫安娜只能看见她笑得弯弯的眼睛，“是最近从外国运到这里的，写得很好，我看完给你，你会喜欢的。”

安娜挑起半边眉毛，抱着手瞪她：“哦？”

艾莎抿抿嘴。她把书放下来，双手交叠地拿着书，躲开安娜的目光，视线落到地上半秒：“啊——对了！把鸟儿关在笼子里不好，尤其是野生动物。”

安娜摇摇头，决定捧一捧她这位转换话题转得别扭僵硬的姐姐的场：“要是这鸟呆在野外就会死掉呢？”

“她不会的。”

“你又知道了。理由呢？”

“我就是知道。”艾莎一反常态，有种毫无理由的自信。她再一次（再一次！安娜在心里抱怨）地看向窗外的蓝天，说：

“她不会的。她会在外面生活得很快乐。”

（二）

安娜的饼干被咬掉一半。这一半的断面坑坑洼洼的，饼干渣一路散落到房间门口，指明小偷的逃跑路线。

然后是声音。清脆利落的鸣叫声，有时在城堡的这个角落，有时在那个角落，却始终找不到发声者的身影。

终于有一天，一个白色的小毛团在安娜的眼前一闪即逝，消失在走廊的尽头。

安娜心情大好。她整天吹着口哨——此举被艾莎责备说像街边流氓，这话完全没能拉低安娜吹口哨的兴致——试图和城堡里尚未登记的小小居住者交上朋友。

“我们得快点把白鸟找出来，让她好在外头自由地翱翔。”

安娜瞪一眼艾莎，不明白自家姐姐怎么老在白鸟的问题上和自己作对。但跟之前一样，她很快就放弃了对白鸟的执著，毕竟这世上有比白鸟重要得多的事，比如艾莎，艾莎，和艾莎。

“要一起出去玩吗？我们好久没有一起野餐了。”

“下次吧。”艾莎收回望向远方蓝天的目光，下意识地拒绝。但她很快发现自己自打上回的白狼事件后，又开始频繁地拒绝安娜了——拒绝妹妹的邀约总是比拒绝公事来得没有负担——立刻认真地补上一句：“真的是下次。”

“好吧。”安娜点点头，知道艾莎最近确实忙于公事，没有太在意自己的再一次被拒绝。

更何况，她有一个好主意。

“安娜？这么晚了，你在我房间的门口做什么？”

安娜立刻挺直腰背，背着手，庄重地站好。“没。就是……站在门口。”

艾莎无奈地笑：“那么，我能进去吗？”

“当然！陛下。”安娜装模作样地点头哈腰，管家似的毕恭毕敬地给艾莎开门。瞧着艾莎带着好笑又不知所措的表情进了门，不忘从外头关上门，冲艾莎眨眨眼，“晚安，陛下。祝您在忙碌一天之后有个好梦。”

在关上门之后，在她确定艾莎仍看着门的情况下，就光明正大地弯下腰，把一直藏在身后的信封塞进了门缝。

就像十三年里她做的那样。

安娜没等艾莎的回应，就蹦蹦跳跳地走了，鞋跟在走廊上活泼地敲出踢踢踏踏的声音，她知道艾莎会翻开她做的小信封，看见上头是她画的雪宝。这雪宝完全是她五岁那年作品的复制，连拙劣的线条她都好好地模仿来了。

你看，人们总要借个机会好好回忆往日的。

但安娜没想到的是，第二天早上她起来的时候，收到了回信。她的画被原路退回，依旧是那只她画的小雪人，但旁边多了些东西，可以看出画手竭力隐藏、想让自己的画风变得幼稚，还是没能藏住笔尖的成熟。

多的是两个小人，和雪宝手拉着手，一个是红发，一个是白发。

安娜把这画抱在怀里，傻乎乎地咧嘴笑了好久，才翻身坐起，捋起袖子想她的下一个礼物。

她连夜在楼梯扶手上做了个长长的小滑轨，顶端放着两个玩具娃娃，一旁贴着一张纸，挑衅地用大字写着“推一下！”

艾莎老老实实地照做，跟着两个小娃娃一路顺着楼梯滑到一楼，在扶手的最末端脱离轨道，径直撞上了一旁的盔甲。这盔甲长年来多次被安娜拆解，早就变得脆弱不堪；又被安娜处理了一下，变得更加脆弱了——伴随着心惊胆战的噼里啪啦，盔甲散落一地，从里头掉出一副画着雪宝的小画。

仆人们叹息着呼喊“殿下”“公主殿下，您又来了”，放下手上的事，从城堡各处奔向声音的源头，却只看见耸起肩膀、还没从盔甲的轰然倒地回过神来的艾莎。

“女、女王陛下？！”

安娜从柱子后探出个脑袋——她一直躲在这最佳观赏位呢——一字一顿地说：

“陛、下、干、的！”

“这是！”艾莎把那两只小娃娃抱在怀里，正想辩解，对上安娜的目光，却挑了挑眉，“好吧，是我干的。”

再再次日，安娜起床看见自己门前躺着一条冰滑梯的时候，就完全忘了前一天艾莎那意味深长的挑眉，毫不犹豫地坐了上去。下一秒，伴随飘起的细碎雪花，安娜快活的尖叫声传遍了整座城堡，这冰滑梯四通八达地围绕城堡转了好几圈，才最后通往……盔甲们的站立之处。她先是扑进一个大大的软垫子里，然后才冲向那堆盔甲。几个盔甲齐刷刷倒地的样子，从场面到声音都颇为壮观，安娜抱着软绵绵的垫子笑了半天没起来，好不容易起来了，抬头看见艾莎贴在墙上的“弄乱的盔甲要整理好”，字体飞扬跋扈，连最后的句号都带着骄傲的小尾巴，叫安娜再一次捂着肚子倒进软垫子里。她可真是输了个彻底。

她们从此较上了劲，于忙碌的无数公事间挤出空隙，在回忆十三年来安娜干过的傻事上你推我挤、毫不退让，叫安娜幼时这对仆人而言“噩梦”般的存在在两位成年统治者的手中重归阿伦戴尔，但都没忘记在每个事件的结尾留下一副小画或者玩偶，这样，她们就会老老实实地把对方设计好的残局清理干净，再笑着把这份礼物抱在怀里，这是离心脏最近的地方。

她们如此连着闹腾了数天，安娜想，是时候了，往门缝里塞了一封信，再次邀请艾莎同她两人来个久违的共处。

艾莎答应了。

（三）

在夜晚降临的时候，安娜再次看见了白鸟，清清楚楚的。

当时她正在翻看这几天她和艾莎你来我往的“争斗”成果，她们乐此不彼地重新描摹她们失去的十三年，让寥寥几天的互动却赋予了十三年新的意义。安娜抚摸艾莎留下的笔迹傻乎乎地笑，直到听到一声清脆的鸟鸣，转过头，看见白鸟就在她的门旁，歪着脑袋盯着她直看。

安娜屏住呼吸看了它一会儿，才小声说：“我很高兴你愿意出现在我眼前。不过我现在要去跟艾莎玩了，我可不能错过这机会。”

不知它听懂了没有，白鸟发出一声鸣叫，张开翅膀飞进了城堡里。

安娜没有找到艾莎，书房里没有，卧室里也没有。她甚至去厨房里找了艾莎，疑心这位端庄的女士或许总有那么一两天会像她贪吃的妹妹一样溜进厨房里偷吃的——当然没有。

她压下不安，耐心地检查了城堡里她所能想到的所有地方，最后意外看到一点尚未完全融化的雪花，顺着细碎的冰晶走出城堡，踏进阿伦戴尔的沙滩。这里没有路灯，只有月光和湖面的波光。远处是港口尚未入眠的喧哗声，传到这里变得模糊又遥远，只有浪花轻轻拍击岸边的声响，哗啦，哗啦，哗啦，让安娜恍惚间觉得自己回归幼年时期的摇篮，在母亲的歌谣中摇晃着入眠。

在这片静谧里，站着一个人。

艾莎沉醉于眼前的场景，甚至没有意识到安娜的到来。但顺着艾莎的目光向前看，安娜没能看到任何足以吸引她的东西。远方只有微微弯曲的地平线，和在黑夜里若隐若现的山的轮廓，除此之外什么也没有。

艾莎突然开始施法。她踏上海面，光芒从脚尖扩散、形成一整片雪花。缥缈的雪花生出薄薄的冰面，压制住了湖的波澜。再一步。艾莎张开双臂，在冰面上起舞。闪亮的冰晶从她的指尖流溢而出，在空中划出波浪般的弧线，才像瀑布般缓缓降下。再一步。冰面扩散开来，光芒勾勒出无数雪花的形状，在黑夜中明亮如斯，以致夺走光明的控制权，在夜晚里成为了唯一的光明。

这光明照耀着舞台上唯一的舞者。

突然，光亮沉了下去。

安娜回过神来，才发现艾莎正看着自己。艾莎捏着拳头，放在自己的胸前，抿着嘴僵硬地站着，像个做错事的小孩：“安娜。”

“我正找你呢。”安娜走向她，“忘记我们今晚的约会了吗？”

“啊……抱歉。”艾莎揉揉眉间，“我忘了。”

她向安娜走去，做了个收拢手掌的动作，光亮骤降，冰面急速缩小，周边开始回归湖的波澜。安娜赶紧阻止她：“别！呃， 我是说，我喜欢这样，你不需要收起来。”

冰面的缩小停止了。

“真的？”

“当然是真的。这很漂亮。”安娜走到岸边，没有踏上冰，“我们可以直接在这儿约会。”

艾莎揉了揉她的衣角，才向安娜伸出手：“不上来吗？”

安娜习惯性地握住艾莎的手，却硬生生地刹住了迈出一半的脚。这冰面薄得赛纸，能把下层水的涟漪看得一清二楚。安娜很有勇气，但也不至于莽到连这种冰面都能不管不顾地踏上去；更何况，她此前摔过冰窟窿一次，那层薄薄的冰面也是艾莎变出来的，冻到连骨头都在哆嗦的滋味她可还记着呢。

“不，算了。”

“你不会掉下去的。”艾莎坚持，跟她一样想到了之前安娜的狼狈：“这次，我会一直拉着你。”

于是，安娜踏上了冰面。

体验非常糟糕。

看起来只是微不足道的涟漪在站上去时无限放大，晃动冰面的同时也在抓挠安娜的脚底。过往的回忆涌入脑海，安娜双脚一软，跌进艾莎的怀里。

“我抱着你，我抱着你。”艾莎哄着她，想要松开手退后一步，却动弹不得。安娜像个树袋熊似的扒拉着姐姐。她努力让哆嗦的双脚撑起来，却适得其反：她的重心愈发往艾莎的身上靠，乃至她听见艾莎的脚底发出了冰块碎裂的咔拉声。

“你可以尝试往前走一步，安娜。”

安娜深吸一口气。

“不，这次真的算了。”在艾莎的搀扶下，她像个年迈的老人似的软着身子回到岸上，抱着仍在哆嗦的双腿蜷成一团，不甘心地瞪着冰面。她知道，只要再努力一下，她会适应站在这冰面上。但安娜没有打算尝试，因为她意识到，自己再怎么努力，也没法像艾莎那样在这层薄薄的冰面上翩翩起舞。

“我想看着你。”

安娜轻声说。

“只是……看着？”

“嗯。我想看。”安娜想了想，换了个说法，觉得自己有些狡猾：“刚才的样子，是不能被我看到的吗？”

艾莎立刻否定了。最开始，她时不时向安娜投来一瞥，但随着时间的流逝，她渐渐忘记安娜的存在，再度沉浸在魔法的世界里。明亮的冰重新降临黑暗，就像湖面上出现了一片会发光的海，在这秋季里散发出冬季的凉意，自由地翩翩起舞。

艾莎沉醉于自己的魔法，安娜沉醉于艾莎。她抱着自己发软的双腿，情不自禁地说：“你真的……很适合冰……和大自然。就好像你属于大自然。天生属于这大自然。”

艾莎停下了。她低眉看着自己冻住的冰面一会儿，放松地垂下的肩部逐渐紧绷，背恢复了笔挺。最后，她笔直地站着，双手交叠，放在身下。

“我属于阿伦戴尔，安娜。我是阿伦戴尔的女王。”

艾莎站在冰面上，背景是一整片微澜的湖水，和低垂的圆月。她轻薄的长裙乖巧地贴在她的大腿，月光给她身上披上银纱，也在冰面投下一小片影子。黑色的、半透明的影子，仿佛要穿过冰面，沉入湖底。

她温柔地看着安娜，温柔得就像她的眼底盛着那逝去的十三年。

“就跟你属于阿伦戴尔一样。”

（四）

和艾莎互道晚安后，安娜再度在自己的房间里遇到了那只小小的白鸟。与之前不同，它这次好像完全适应了安娜的房间，旁若无人地在房间里跳来跳去。

安娜看着它，不知道为什么，想起艾莎说这只鸟会喜欢在外面时的样子，也想起艾莎在黑夜里与冰起舞的样子，还想起艾莎说自己属于阿伦戴尔时的样子。

“你想要出去吗？”

她问。

白鸟没回答。它那漆黑的眼睛里看不见恐惧，脑袋一刻不停地转来转去，打量着房间里的一切。

“冒犯了……”安娜蹑手蹑脚地弯着腰接近白鸟，伸手想要抓住它，就在还有半米的时候，白鸟扑扇着翅膀——安娜能感受到它翅膀扇动时的微微凉意传到她伸出的手上——远离了她。

“行——好吧。”安娜长叹一声，小心翼翼地绕开白鸟，把通往走廊的门关了，再把她房间里的所有窗子和阳台的门都打开。要是这摸不清情绪的小鸟一时兴起，又飞进城堡里头，不知道它还得迷路多久，撞上多少窗子？

她一定得让这小白鸟回到大自然的怀抱。

做完这一切，为了给白鸟留下足够多的空间，安娜就缩在角落里，等着白鸟飞出去。在漫长的等候里，她看着白鸟在自己的房间里转来转去，时不时地挥动几下翅膀，迟迟没有飞出房间。安娜满可以暴力地抓住她，再在阳台放飞，但不知为何，她只是耐心地等着，直到她眼皮打战，沉沉入睡，做了一个白鸟的梦。

她在房间角落醒来的时候不记得梦的内容，但发现自己满脸泪痕。

白鸟已经飞走了。

（五）

因为在房间角落没盖被子地睡了一晚，安娜腰酸背痛，得了小小的感冒，还被艾莎大骂了一顿。但安娜在经历一场完全记不得内容的大梦之后头昏脑涨，看到艾莎还站在自己跟前精神十足地责备自己，没来由地感到安心，便只顾着拉着艾莎的手笑，笑嘻嘻的样子冲淡艾莎的怒火，叫这火焰最后消失在弯弯嘴角的一声叹息里。

“做什么好梦了？”

“不记得了。”安娜理直气壮，顺带通知艾莎白鸟已经飞出去的事。

她以为艾莎会很高兴，没想到艾莎多眨了几下眼睛，表情是说不出来的奇怪：“哦。”

安娜仔仔细细地看着艾莎，突兀地开口：“小的时候，我总怀疑你变了，因为书里的大人总不爱和小孩子玩，所以我就以为变成了大人的你不会愿意跟还是小孩子的我一起玩。”

“结果发现大人其实比小孩会玩多了？”艾莎逗她，瞟了一眼城堡一角她们前一日打闹的痕迹，木头玩具横七竖八地躺在那儿还来不及清理。

安娜笑，意识到自己正凝视蓝天，想象那只飞走的白鸟会如何在白云间穿梭。

“有些事永远不会变的，不是吗？”

这话从此成了她的口头禅。

（六）

白鸟的小事没过几天，她们就迎来了那场骚乱。地动山摇，大风呼呼，艾莎抱着自己的手臂站在安娜面前，小心翼翼地把自己数十天来心不在焉的源头告知安娜。

“你怎么不早点告诉我？！”

安娜气不打一处来，但又立刻软下声音答应艾莎出行的要求，并要求一起前去。

原来就是这事儿。安娜把风刮起的落叶从自己的脑袋上拍下来，松了口气。原来就是这事儿！她还以为……她摇摇头把后半句丢进风里，追上艾莎的脚步都带着轻快。原来就是这么件再小不过的小事——呃，抱歉，她没有说叫全阿伦戴尔人无家可归是件小事——但这事儿跟三年前的永冬和前阵子所有人差点都变成黄眼睛的怪物相比，可真是再小儿科不过。艾莎加上安娜，还有什么事解决不了呢？真好，真好，没有比这更好的了，等她们这趟旅程结束，她就跟艾莎把前几天进行到一半的“比拼”继续下去。十三年那么长，安娜在艾莎门外干过的傻事这么多，她们还有很多很多可回忆的，不是吗？

（七）

她推开她了。

冰做的船小巧但精致，像幼时的摇篮，稳稳当当地盛着她和雪宝。但安娜不喜欢。这船底太深，所以她没能第一时间从船里跳出；这船太结实，所以没能在安娜的敲击下碎裂，反而平稳地承载着她们滑向远方。

安娜滑倒进冰船时看见了天空。魔法森林的天被浓雾笼罩，但安娜没来由地相信，当浓雾散开时，她会看见一整片明媚到发烫的蓝天。

实际上，在这片旅途中，安娜无数次觉得，这该是块好地方，是块适合她们野餐的好地方。就像这艘冰船，这秋季的落叶，和这条溪水，足够她和艾莎懒洋洋地在里面躺上一整天。

但这些想法总是出现一瞬间就消失了，因为那抹浅蓝色的披风飘进了她的视野。她紧跟着这抹披风，无暇思考魔法森林的壮丽；她紧跟着这抹披风，再度想起那只早已飞远的白鸟。

安娜小时候收养过一只受伤的小鸟。等小鸟的伤好了，她却舍不得放它走了。可是父母告诉她，小鸟有自己的家。她只好放它走。她松开手，小生灵自她的手心起飞，她呼唤它的名字，追着它一路往前。但小鸟飞得太快了，她只跑出几步，小鸟就已经变成了一个小点。但她仍在向那个小点奔跑，直到连那一个点都彻底地消失不见，她就只能坐在地上哇哇大哭。

安娜觉得自己有点自私。她说她自己是想保护艾莎，但她其实是为了自己，从头到尾都是。她还是那个试图用双腿追上翅膀的小女孩，是放走小鸟后会难过很久很久的小孩子。

现在是她自私的报应吗？

（八）

细碎的雪花穿过安娜的身体。

她一瞬间以为时间在倒流，以为上天听见她对艾莎把自己推开的怨恨，于是诞下神迹——因为这雪花飘散的样子就像艾莎施展魔法的倒放，在她姐姐的指尖，雪花汇聚一点，凝固成独一无二的冰。

下一秒，她才意识到发生了什么事：在她姐姐的指尖，雪花汇聚成一点；所以，在她姐姐收回手的时候，雪花会飘零如落叶。

“雪宝……你还好吗？”

但她还是这么问了。

瞧啊，人们总是不愿意接受事实。就像她说“一切都不会变”，一遍一遍又一遍，徒劳得像困于地狱的人们在呼唤天堂。她说着一些自己不相信的话，或许是觉得，当这些反话和问句被虔诚地说出口的时候，可以改变那个答案。

但是，不是的。她很清楚，答案是不会变的。因为飞鸟就在那边，她就在这里。

“对不起，安娜，你可能要自己一个人走接下来的路了。”

雪宝说。

安娜颤抖着把它抱在怀里。

“没事的，雪宝，我抱住你了。”

她说。话音刚落，她就想起，她曾经听过这句话。是什么时候呢？记忆模糊又破碎，时间却准确无误地指向十六年前，她被冰晶击中，她从半空摔下，她被拥入怀抱。

在她耳边呼唤她名字的那个声音稚嫩又脆弱，却支撑着安娜的十三年：

“没事的，安娜，我抱住你了。”

然后呢，然后怎么办？十六年前，类似的事情发生过，但一切安然无恙，她们依旧在一起。那么她们现在依旧可以。然后！对，然后……然后她的爸爸妈妈来了，她们骑着马来到地精的地盘，地精爷爷给了安娜一场香甜的梦。

可她现在什么都没有。

安娜只好抱着雪宝，她唯一还拥有着的亲人，紧紧地抱着，紧得像要把它揉进自己的血肉。

雪人在她眼底融化，胡萝卜鼻子和树枝头发离开了原本的位置。

安娜不敢再看。她抱着它，闭上眼。

在闭上眼的漆黑里，她闻到雪的味道，冰凉又舒爽，即使是刚下过雪的冬季都不会有这样怡人的淡淡味道，这味道只有艾莎会有。

安娜。艾莎呢喃，虚弱无力地窝在安娜的怀里。安娜。

她开始融化。

“啊！”安娜抽搐了一下，猛地睁开眼，大口大口地喘息着。没了生气的雪人依旧在融化，但不是艾莎，艾莎没有在她怀里融化。

她花了很长时间平息自己的喘息，却再不敢闭上眼睛。睁开眼，是雪宝在融化；闭上眼，是艾莎在融化。她蜷缩在混沌里，她向地狱跪服，周围弥漫着她最爱的气味，浅淡又温柔，而她被这份温柔撕扯得粉碎。

安娜堕入幻想里。

她是很少幻想的人——当时她说出这话时，连艾莎都吃了一惊。

克里斯托弗说：真的？我不相信。所有人都会幻想美好的事物。你不会幻想自己很有钱？不会幻想自己很厉害？不会幻想自己有一座大宫殿？——等等，你好像都有这些玩意儿，那现在我知道你为什么不幻想了。

他说完这话就把目光投向艾莎，这位对安娜的答案吃惊到发出了大音量惊呼的女王陛下红了脸。

我也会幻想。艾莎说。在加冕那日之前……我总是幻想，如果我没有魔法会怎么样，如果我没有击中你会怎么样，等等。

那现在呢？安娜问。她用她那双引以为豪的深绿色眼睛盯着她姐姐——她知道她姐姐很吃她这一套，艾莎总说她的眼睛里藏着一整片盛夏的森林。她也知道她不必向她的姐姐解释为什么她自己很少幻想，因为艾莎最清楚这片盛夏森林最温暖的中心是什么：安娜花了十三年注视着她的向往之物，那时候她不会幻想，她只会往前走；如今，她唯一向往的已经得到，那么她更加不用幻想。

盛夏森林最温暖的中心是一片小小的雪花。

但盛夏注视着她的雪花的时候，发现雪花犹豫了。

我……我不再像过去那样幻想了。

艾莎说，看向她，微微一笑：

我有你了。

安娜堕入幻想里。

艾莎总是这么说：我有你。你在我身边。

安娜不知道这话什么时候变了味。艾莎说这句话的时候，就像最近的安娜说“一切都不会变”。风将船帆吹得涨满，舵手仍固执地守着她的锚。

于是帆被风撕裂了。

安娜便开始幻想，她幻想她竭尽全力地拉起那艘船的锚，再升起帆，站在岸边看轮船迎着风远去；她幻想小时候的自己没有那样幼稚地守着不属于她的鸟儿，在阳台就放这鸟儿走，注视它消失在天边……她不知想了多久，终于在某个时刻发现自己从始至终只是靠在岩壁上，僵硬地凝视着洞穴里一处反光的潮湿，幻想她曾经有过的明亮阳光。她掉进水里湿透的衣服已经干了。

她想起自己有更要紧的事要做，可是她没法动弹。安娜只好任由自己浸泡在幻想的浓雾里，理智是一根细得看不分明的弦，告诉她通往目标的道路。她在浓雾里跌跌撞撞，跳过岩石间巨大缝隙时如此，在那块巨大的石头砸碎她眼前道路时也是如此。她在幻想的浓雾里，看着大坝被石块破坏的一条巨大裂缝，底下是喷涌而出的巨浪，海的轰鸣声在她耳边如塞壬之声，呼唤她一跃而下。

（九）

她看见了白鸟。

不……不是白鸟，是艾莎。在四角雪花的指引下，她看见了艾莎，她骑着奇异地由水组成的骏马飞奔而来，向她张开双臂。

安娜扑向她。

“你就是第五灵！”她高兴地说，哭了，“你就是第五灵……”

艾莎怎么会是第五灵？安娜摸着她的手，这手光滑白皙，同安娜一样，是少做劳力才养出来的贵族的手；这手的皮肤被底下的肉和骨撑着，握住时精致又小巧，抚摸时会隐约摸到血管的突起，叫人不禁放松了力气，唯恐这娇生的女孩稍不留神就会被握疼了手。安娜总是珍惜又快活地握着她的手，想着那未握住的十三年要用余下的一辈子来还；她握着她的时候，总会忘了艾莎魔法的与众不同，只是想着她的姐姐同她一样是个平凡又美好的人，会疼、会难过、会经历一切凡人必经的苦难，会像所有凡人一样平凡又独一无二地度过一辈子。

她知道她们都会经历这些，所以她握她握得那么牢。

这手不会像风，不会像石，不会像水，不会像火。这手是人类的手。

这手怎么和第五灵搭上了关系？

她握着她的手，握了又握，知道自己永远握不住她。

“我们该走了。”

安置好一切后，艾莎对安娜如此说。

安娜注视着她。

“你要留下来吗？”

艾莎一愣。她迅速地咬了咬下唇。

“我是阿伦戴尔的女王。”

安娜冲她挤挤眼：“但你有个正统继承人。”

“不，安娜，我不能……这样太——”

“艾莎。”她打断她，握着她的手。她在三年前做过相同的动作，她孤身一人骑着马奔进夏季的暴雪里，她的血液凝固成冰霜，只是为了把她的小白鸟带回来。她现在追着她的小白鸟从阿伦戴尔直到魔法森林，她又要把那句话再说一次。

“我爱你。”

她望进艾莎深蓝色的眼睛，说着她三年前死里逃生后对艾莎说的第一句话。

你瞧，总有些东西是始终不变的，她还是有些话说对了。

（十）

第五灵说她仍要回阿塔霍兰一趟，安排好她之后的生活。阿伦戴尔的女王站在岸边送她走，彼时浓雾已散，魔法森林的天空比她想象中的还要美丽壮阔。她面前是望不到边的大海，而现在登上海洋这片舞台的艾莎甚至不需要制造冰块。她只消骑着她的水马，就可以无视山峦湖泊的障碍，奔向任何她想去的地方。海洋曾经吞没了她们的父母，但如今艾莎征服了它，而安娜在岸边见证这一切。

“艾莎！”

她喉头发紧，突然喊她。

“嗯？”艾莎回头看她，神情温柔，浅金色的头发在阳光下像神祇般发着奇异的光。她的披风随风飘动，像童话里美人鱼窜出大海，鱼鳍溅起水花的瞬间；像飞鸟的翅膀，将在下一秒脱离重力的束缚，跃入天空。

她多美丽啊。

安娜如痴如醉地看着她那仿佛可以飞翔的姐姐，感受到自己的双脚被重力拖住，深深扎根在地面上。

“一路顺风。”

她微笑着说。

（全文完）


End file.
